Home Sweet Kwazii
'Home Sweet Kwazii '''is the 78th episode of Season 36. Summary After a few days of doing missions in China, the Octonauts are finally heading home in Disney Junior Island, and that means they’ll be seeing their Disney Junior Club friends, but with so many obstacles on the way, Kwazii must learn to not fret and have a little faith. Plot The episode begins with the Octonauts saying goodbye to Min and the other Yangtze River creatures. Later, as the Octopod sets sail for Sparkle Ocean, Kwazii asked for about the twentieth time if they’re there yet, as Captain Barnacles chuckles and Peso walks over to the pirate cat to tell him that he seems very excited to be heading home to Sparkle Ocean, as he never seen that side of him. Kwazii replies that he knows, and admits that he just misses their friends back home at Disney Junior Island after exploring the Yangtze River and they had fun meeting new Chinese creatures and helping Min the mapmaking red panda, but nothing is as great as being back home with the Disney Junior Club, and he hopes that Sofia is doing a good job as the new leader of the Disney Junior Club, and hopes that they aren’t growing up without him. Patting Kwazii on the shoulder, Captain Barnacles assures him to not worry as they will be back home to Disney Junior Island in no time, and is sure that they’re waiting for them to arrive in Sparkle Ocean at any time now. With a sigh, Kwazii hopes so as the Octopod continues it’s journey home. Moments later, Kwazii is seen in his room looking out the window, in thought as he remembered the time when he and the Octonauts arrived in Sparkle Ocean and came to Disney Junior Island, where they met Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and their other friends, and also the time when they formed the Disney Junior Club to help people and animals, stop villains, and even have the most coolest adventures together. Thinking of that made Kwazii smile to himself as he couldn’t wait for those times to happen again, then looks over at the framed pictures of himself with Captain Barnacles, Peso, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sofia, the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, Mission Force One, Sheriff Callie, Peck, Toby, Doc and her toys, and even Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot. Hopefully, the Captain was right about them waiting for the Octonauts to come back home, safe and sound. Just then, the sound of whirling waters interrupted Kwazii’s thoughts as he eyes snapped open when he saw whirlpools and he gasps, just as he asks the captain what was going on! Powers that Kwazii uses *Protection Power *Super Strength *Mega Whirlpool *Aqua Wings *Levitation *Invisibility Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here * This episode is continued from Postcards From Kwazii. * The episode’s title is a nod to the phrase “home sweet home”. * The Magic Begins! is mentioned in this episode. * 'Moral: '''Don’t fret for that you need to have a little faith, even if you have obstacles and when you’re heading home from a long trip. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 36 Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers